


Playing with the Boys

by kiss_me_cassie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Minor cursing, SHIELD, Sharon Carter Appreciation Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 13:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16306241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiss_me_cassie/pseuds/kiss_me_cassie
Summary: for the Sharon Carter Appreciation Week on tumblr, Day 3: wlw





	Playing with the Boys

**Author's Note:**

> for the Sharon Carter Appreciation Week on tumblr, Day 3: wlw

"Tell me it gets better," Sharon begged as she flopped down on the couch in Maria's office.

Maria finished reading the page in the briefing book on her desk before looking up at Sharon. 

"The training sessions?" she asked.

Sharon rolled her shoulders.

"The training sessions, sure. But I know those'll get easier," she said, waving that away as inconsequential. "No, I meant things with the personnel. The men. The ones who… Well, you know.."

"You mean the men who think they're so much better than you just because they have a dick and you don't?" Maria asked bluntly.

Sharon snorted in wry amusement. "Yes. Those men."

Maria levelled a look at her and bit back a sigh. "I wish I could, but I can't."

"I was afraid of that," Sharon said, sitting up and settling her elbows on her knees. She eyed Maria critically. "How do you do it?"

"A whole lot of stubborness and a backbone full of steal." Then she winked. "And moxy. I've been told I have moxy."

"Let me guess… my Aunt Peggy said that," Sharon said with a smile.

Maria nodded. "And maybe one or two others. The thing is, you can't let assholes like Rumlow get you down. Stick with the guys like Barton, who will treat you fair and square."

"Barton seems like a bit of a…" She stopped, unsure how to say it.

Thankfully Maria knew just what she meant. "A bit of a disaster?"

Sharon laughed. "Sure. Let's go with that."

"Maybe. But don't let the persona he shows keep you from seeing the real deal. Barton's a straight shooter. I guarantee he can see your true worth. And so can I."

"Can you?" Sharon questioned. It came out a whole lot huskier and flirtatious then she intended and she blushed.

Maria grinned. "Yes. Both personally and professionally. Now how about we get out of here? Maybe pick up some food at Kwong's on the way home?"

Sharon groaned and let Maria pull her up from the couch. "Yes, please! I'm starving."


End file.
